


Immortality

by 107thInfantry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Percy Jackson, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Self-Pity, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson), Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: “The weak do not deserve death, Zeus, just as the strong do not deserve to be unable to die. I pity you.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Immortality

Percy and Annabeth sat in their psychology class in New Rome. There were many students in the class, but they sat alone in the back. 

The elderly professor spoke from the front of the room, “Immortality has been sought by everyone who has ever lived. We don’t want to die. Do any of you believe that you could turn down immortality if the gods offered it to you? No. You would take it and be miserable.”

Annabeth shot a look at Percy. He was staring intently at the teacher. 

“We are a flawed race. Nothing can change that. The Gods are not flawed like us.” Percy stood up.

“Respectfully, sir, have you ever met a god?”

“Oh, the great Percy Jackson speaks. No, none of us have met a god. None but you and your little group. Do you think you know more about psychology just because you were a pawn in their game?”

Annabeth squeezed Percy’s hand. 

“I’m not a pawn.” 

“Sure, and I guess you wouldn’t choose immortality either. You’re not special Percy Jackson.”

“You’re right. I’m not special. Anyone with half a brain would refuse immortality.”

“And if Jupiter came down here and offered it to you?”

“I’d tell him to buzz off like last time.”

“Percy, I’d heard that you were an honest man.” The professor actually looked disappointed.

Annabeth stood. “I was there. I watched him do it. How dare you?”

A man in a striped suit strode into the room. “Percy, I’m hurt. You’d really tell me to buzz off?” Gods Percy hated Zeus.

Annabeth beat him to the response. “Our apologies, my lord. That was insensitive.” Percy held his tongue.

“Ah, well, I though I’d visit to see our dear professor here. My great great great grandson. Would you like immortality, my child?” It was an odd question for a man who looked like he had died long ago.

“Yes,” the ancient professor answered

“So weak minded.” The man was gone into dust in an instant.

Zeus looked at Percy. “Sometimes I wish I could die.”

Percy stared with the same intensity, “Sometimes I wish I could kill you. Bring him back.”

The professor returned to his chair unharmed.

“The weak do not deserve death, Zeus, just as the strong do not deserve to be unable to die. I pity you.” Annabeth tried to stop Percy, but it was too late.

Zeus didn’t lift a finger. “I pity myself.” 

Suddenly Zeus saw the hundreds of other students. He was replaced with a woman that Annabeth later identified as Mnemosyne. No one except Percy and Annabeth remembered the class. Percy would think back to that day when he was on the beach with his two young daughters. He pitied the gods.


End file.
